


One Babystep at a Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Set during season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth takes care of Daryl after he returns to his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for today's prompt 'return' for bethylweek at tumblr (go check it out and enter as well if you like).

Since the day Negan had ambushed them, had taken one of them hostage, Beth had prayed for Daryl’s return. Prayed for him to keep his temper at bay and not make things worse. Prayed that he wouldn’t suffer too much under the hands of their brutal enemy.

Some might’ve called her naive. She was not. Doubts threatened to choke her, but hope was all she could cling on to. The rock in a rough sea. She’d drown without something to hold on to, didn’t dare to admit that they could lose a beloved again.

The first time she’d seen him again, getting the confirmation that he was still alive, Maggie’s fingers, closed around her wrist in a tight grip, had to hold her back. Alive he was, yes. Physically maybe. But those eyes… _Don’t let them break you_ , she pleaded, wishing her thoughts to reach him so badly. _Don’t let them. Keep fighting. We’re gonna get you back home. I promise._

That night she was haunted by nightmares, rising from sleep more often than not. Even Maggie’s strong arms holding her tight, hands soothingly rubbing her back, did little to wipe away painful images, coupled with numbing fear that dared to raise its ugly head more and more.

Daryl made his return eventually, thanks to whoever had mercy and let him escape, but Beth didn’t get him back. Their little family...oh, how relieved they were. They hugged him, smiled, shook hands, but couldn’t see (or didn’t want to see) that something’d been left behind.

Were they too late? There were only so many times a person could be bent, broken until they shattered for good. Did he reach that point now?

She wouldn’t wait to find out. One thing she’d learnt during her months out on the run with him; sometimes he needed to be pushed, especially when he was hurting the most. When she watched the others greet Daryl after holding on to him like she’d never let him go again, she could see the walls pulled up again, as thick and strong as ever. He’d probably fight to get it off his system, but that wouldn’t be enough.

Beth stayed by his side, not speaking, not asking questions, but always present. _I’m not gonna lose you,_ she thought, wishing her eyes to transfer the determination she felt. _We’re going through this together. Don’t fight me. Don’t even try._

He didn’t. Beth knew something deep within him wanted to; it was an instinct almost as old as him, learnt in a way no one ever should. He was like an animal, hiding to lick its wounds and recover in privacy, never allowing itself to show even the briefest moment of weakness. She’d seen him at his weakest before though. He hadn’t forgotten either.

The first time the walls cracked the following night. He didn’t scream; could’ve alerted more enemies after all. The violent movement as he rose from his nightmare was enough to bring her back to the present as well. She didn’t have to touch him to feel him shaking, trying to breath while his lungs refused to cooperate, fighting the instinct to run.

She didn’t touch him at all, reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on, dimmed the light so he could make out where he was without being blinded. She’d prepared a glass of water, handed it over without a word. As calmly as she could with a racing heart and itching fingers that wanted to hold, touch, comfort, she watched as he fought his body down into submission until his breathing returned to normal, until the shaking was reduced into a mild trembling. Then, after seemingly an eternity, he met her gaze and in that moment she knew it was his only possible way of asking for help.

Having permission now, Beth inched closer. One arm wrapped around his waist, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder. The other hand held on to one of his, fingers ever so softly brushing over his palm as she waited.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” she asked after a while, voice just above a whisper.

Daryl shook his head. _No, not yet._

Beth nodded. “You know you can, right? Tell me as much or as little as you want. No matter what it is, I’m gonna listen. Won’t scare me away either. I’m here.”

 _Just a reminder,_ she thought. _For good measure._

They sat in silence for a long time. It wasn’t an awkward one, and Beth couldn’t have cared less if it was. Something’d been left behind in that cell, but Negan had failed to take it all. Daryl was home; she could feel him by her side as she held onto him, felt the steady rhythm of his breath beneath her hand, the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers.

 _It’s gonna be okay,_ she wanted to say but knew it was too early. He’d understand eventually. She’d have to be patient. She’d be. After all, she was the only one allowed behind the thick wall that kept everyone out. She was the only one allowed in the animal’s cave, gently nursing it back to health. 

She’d get him back, one babystep at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, this story is written for fun and not for profit.


End file.
